Saved
by The Ninja Acount
Summary: The five times the Guardians unknowingly saved Jack, and the one time they knew.
1. Sandy

**Title: Saved**

**Summery: The five times the Guardians unknowingly saved Jack, and the one time they knew.**

**Warning: Mentions of depression (not strait out), tame curses, and thoughts of suicide.**

* * *

SANDY:

Jack was alone. No one could see him. No one could hear him. And no body could talk to him.

The winter spirt had risen from the lake made of ice nearly 10 years ago. He wandered the Earth in that time, spreading snow. He understood that his job was important, but the boy couldn't help but hate his life.

He couldn't understand why the moon had put him hear, only to make it so he lived a miserable life.

_Well no more_, Jack decided, _I'm through with this crappy life._

Standing in front of the lake he had been born from, Jack really was going to do it. He had old rusty knives (found abandoned in the forest) next to a whole in the ice. His plan was to cut his wrists, and then jump into the ice. If blood lost didn't kill him, drowning will (he hoped).

But before Jack did that, he wanted to vist the town nearby one last time.

Every night, Jack would sit on a roof and watched as the golden sand spread it's way across the towns and cities. He watched as they formed pictures of anything and everything the children would dream about.

On nights that Jack felt extra happy, he would chase the sand and try to find where it came from, but he had never been able to.

Jack quickly flew to the town and sat down to watch the sand's magic.

On this night, however, the sand seemed to be moving differently. It moved faster, as if guided by someone.

Further up in the sky, the Sandman, Sandy, spotted the boy sitting on the roof, watching his sand. The boy didn't look any older the 14 to Sandy, and he was worried about the boy.

Sandy silently floated down and landed on the ground in front of the house the boy was on. He tried to get the boy's attention, but there wasn't much the silent man could do.

Finally, Sandy bent down and made a ball out of the snow. He threw the ball up so it hit the boy. To his horror, the boy fell off the roof.

Just as he was about to leave, Jack felt himself get hit by a snowball. Not expecting it, Jack lost his balance and began to fall. Before he hit the ground, Jack called upon the wind to catch him, allowing him to land safely on the ground.

Jack saw a short man starring at him with wide eyes. _Not at me_, Jack corrected himself, _At something behind me_.

Jack turned around to see what held the man's interest, but saw noting but the wooden wall of the house. Turning back to the man, he saw that his features had changed. The short man was now smiling and waving at Jack.

Now, it was Jack's turn to be shock. "C-C-Can you see me?" Jack asked, slightly fearful of the answer.

Sandy nodded his head at the boy. It didn't take the legend long to figure out that this boy was a new spirt. Sandy was concerned, however, when the boy asked if he could hear him.

When the man nodded his head to both of his questions, Jack couldn't believe it. No one had ever seen him. Some pictures formed over the man's head. "Your the Sandman," Jack said, "You control the golden sand."

Sandy nodded, and formed pictures to ask the boy what his name was. "Jack," the bow answered, "Jack Frost. Spirit of winter."

Sandy smiled at the boy once again, surprised. He knew of spirits for the other three season, but didn't know their was one for winter.

Jack had a lot of questions for the golden man, but before he could even ask one, Sandy "said" he had to go. Upset, Jack said good-bye as the man started to fly away.

"Wait!" Jack called. Sandy turned around to look at the winter child, "Are there others like us?" Jack asked.

Sandy blinked, once again surprised by this boy, before he nodded and formed pictures of many spirits. He waved good bye, and left Jack all alone once again.

But Jack didn't go to his lake, he didn't kill himself like he had planned. Now, Jack knew that some people could see him, and he intended to find them.


	2. North

**Title: Saved**

**Summery: The five times the Guardians unknowingly saved Jack, and the one time they knew.**

* * *

**North**

It was a many years after Jack had met Sandy that Jack met another guardian, indirectly.

He had met many other spirits in the time since he had met Sandy, but none of them seemed to like him. In fact, most of them hated him.

Jack couldn't begin to understand what he did to make everyone so mad at him (except maybe the other seasonal spirits). He tried to be nice, and friendly to everyone, but all his attemps at making friends where met eith anger, and fear in one extreamly strange case. It was depressing Jack, but not nearly as much as it had in the first few years of his life. In Jack's mind, he was now interacting with other living beings, even if it was them screaming at him.

But Jack was getting sick of it, he didn't deserve everything that he was getting. He was alone for years, and when he finally meets other people, they hate him.

After yet another failed attempted at making a friend, Jack had met his breaki g point. Quickly, he flew to the North Pole, where he knew there was no one the snowstorm his emotions would create could hurt.

The blizzard was massive, one of the biggest ones Jack had ever created, and quickly got out of his control. The storm was draining Jack of his energy, and making him tired, but his emotions wouldn't let him stop. Jack new that if he kept on like he was, he would never be able to stop.

After what felt like hours, Jack saw a light through the endless white. It was red, and one of the brightest lights Jack had ever seen. The light was like a safety lie for Jack, who stared to get his powers under control.

As the snow began to lessen, Jack slowly started to drift to the ground. He landed on his back, staring up at the now clear sky. That's when he saw it.

A sleigh, pulled by nine reindeer.

Santa's sleigh.

The smallest was in the front, leading all of the others with a nose shining a bright read light, just like Jack had seen.

Santa saved me, Jack thought, as he fell into an exhausted sleep.


	3. Tooth

**Title: Saved**

**Summery: Five times the guardians unknowingly saved Jack, and the one time they knew. **

**Tooth**

* * *

Years after North and his Red-Nosed reindeer had saved the winter child, Jack was running. Running as fast as he could to get away from the angry sprites.

Jack had only been doing his job, but, like every year, the other seasonal spirits wanted to stop him from doing his job.

Fall hated him because, in her mind, Jack destroyed all her hard work. Spring hated him because, according to her, Jack never left when winter was over. Summer hated Jack because... well Jack wasn't really sure why Summer hated him.

Right before every change of the seasons, Fall, Spring, and Summer would track down and beat him to a bloody pulp to try and "stop him from ruining spring/fall."

So yes, Jack was running away from them, like he did most years. There where a few times, when Jack had let them beat him up, but that is another story for another time.

Jack had been running away for over two hours. Immortals had a much better stamina then mortals, but even they couldn't run forever. Jack was beginning to tire. The only thing keeping Jack going was his fear of what they would do to him if he was caught.

He looked back and saw that the other seasonal spirits where catching up. The winter child tried to run faster. He was able to put on another burst of speed, but knew he wasn't going to outrun them this year.

Normally, Jack wouldn't care. However, a few days before this he had tried to get into North's workshop so he could thank him for saving his life the night he lost control of his powers, as he had tried to do since that night. The yetis didn't his presence to much, and threw him out of the workshop. He had landed funny rolled down a snowy hill. By the time he stopped rolling, he was black and blue with cuts all over his body. These injuries had yet to heal, an Jack didn't believe he could take a beating on top of his current injuries.

Looking back and the seasonals, he was surprised to see they had slowed down and where starring at a small hummingbird that was in between them.

"Leave," Spring orderded. "This is between us and him."

Sounds cane from the bird. It was clear that the others understood what the bird was saying, but Jack couldn't understand a word of it.

"No," Fall said suddenly, "No need to tell your mother."

The bird began to chirp again. After a moment, the older spirits looked at the Winter Child with a glare. "You got lucky this time, Frost," Summer spat. "Be glad this mini tooth was here to save you." With that, Fall, Spring, and Summer left.

"_Mini tooth,_" Jack thought, looking at it. Suddnly he realized, it wasn't a bird at all, but one of the Tooth Fairy's many helpers.

"Thank you, little Baby Tooth," Jack said. "And thank your mother, too." The mini tooth chirped some more before flying away.

_"The Tooth Fairy saved me...Kinda_," Jack thought before flying away to spread winter.


	4. Bunny

**Story: Saved**

**I don't own ROTG!**

**Bunny**

* * *

Jack had seen many different mini-fairies since his first encounter. Most hadn't stayed long, just long enough to fangirl over his teeth before leaving. The interactions always brightened Jack's day.

The year was 1968. Easter Sunday.

Jack was ice skating with some kids. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. After nearly half an hour, the kids had gotten off the ice and were sitting on the edge of the frozen lake.

"I can't wait for the egg hunt tomorrow," one child said. Soon enough, the kids were all excitedly talking about their plans for Easter.

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed, "We were having so much fun. We don't need any stupid Bunny or his eggs to have fun."

But Jack's words went unheard by the children as they got up to go home for dinner. As they were leaving, nearly every single child walked through Jack.

Once the children were gone, Jack was left kneeling on the ground, clinching his chest in pain. The hurt Jack felt quickly turned to anger.

_"Why does a stupid bunny deserve believers?"_ Jack thought. "_I actually spend time with children. I play with them year round. Meanwhile, that stupid animal gives them candy one day of the year. Yet they love him, and don't even think I'm real."_

His powers began to respond to his anger. A blizzard of epic proportion formed, spanning over miles of America. And right at the center, in the eye of the storm, was the angry winter child.

The storm had been raging for hours before Jack realized what he created, and that he had no control over it. He tried to stop with, with little success. This had happened numerous times before. Jack knew that he needed something else to focus on, anything but the storm or his emotions. But it was very hard.

As Jack felt his energy leaving him, he remembered when this had happened in Christmas many tears ago. Jack knew, him using too much energy was like a human not sleeping or eating for days. If he couldn't get control of his powers soon, it would be extremely dangerous for not only himself, but also the people around him.

Suddenly, Jack felt a paw on his shoulder. Using the contact to ground himself, Jack quickly takes control of the storm and quickly ended it.

Once the snow stopped, Jack looked up to see a giant bunny. "_The Easter Bunny_," Jack realized.

After some time, Jack was able to understand that the giant rabbit was yelling at him for the storm.

"Thank you," Jack interrupted.

Bunny stared at him in confusion before shacking his head. The Pooka opened a tunnel and left the immortal child.

"_The Easter Bunny saved me_," Jack thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Guardians

**Title: Saved**

**I DON'T OWN ROTG**

* * *

**Guardians**

They didn't know it, but before the guardians let him join them (more like forced him to join) Jack had been considering ending it.

Jack was sick of it. Trying to be nice to other spirits, only to be met with hostility or neglect. Playing with and bringing joy to kids, only never to be seen. He was sick of being ignored; sick of being alone.

Like the the beginning of his life, Jack was just going to give up.

Then the guardians came. Even though only one of them (Sandy) had ever shown him kindness, they welcomed him now. They treated him with kindness and respect. Not only that, but they were helping them to get believers.

Don't get him wrong, other spirits were still mean, and many kids walked right through him. The difference now was he had people to talk to now. He had children to play with, who could see him.

It was all he ever hoped and dreamed for.

The guardians saved him, without even knowing it.


	6. Pitch

**Story: Saved**

******Pitch**

* * *

Jack had been missing for a month before the guardians found him. In that time, he had been beaten, locked in a cage, starved, and forced to withstand increasingly high temperatures.

The guardians realized something was wrong when Jack didn't show up at the monthly meeting. Once they went to the pond Jack called his home, and finding his staff, broken, surrounded by nightmare sand, they figured out he had been kidnapped.

The guardians searched high and low to find their newest and youngest member. It was Bunny who found Pitch's new lair, and discovered where Jack was being kept. Seeing the state of the winter child, he rushed to get the other guardians.

They raided Pitch's lair and battled Pitch. Bunny snuck away and dread Jack who was covered in cuts and bruises, unconscious. Gently, Bunny picked him up and carried him to the sleigh before going back to the battle.

The guardians defeated Pitch, and brought their injuries teammate back to the pole, where they treated him.

When Jack woke up, surrounded by his fellow guardians, he knew they had saved him like they always did. They saved him, as they always will.


End file.
